Elemental Magic
Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic. Perhaps the most common, and most seen school of magic seen in Elysium is that of the Elemental Tree. This branch of magic is very popular amongst mages and [[Celestials|'Celestials']] even. Elemental Magic is widely recognized as the first, form of magic ever used by mages, Dragons, of course being the most common users. Dragons were told in legend to of been able to shoot massive gusts of wind and powerful searing fireballs. There is no specific, class to a sub form of Elemental Mages. While fire mages and pyromancers do exist, they simply limit themselves to the Pyromancy school of magic. Elemental Magic encompasses five practices. Elemental magic is primarily a combat magic, used to kill or harm. Origins Whilst the origins of Elemental Magic is a true blur; people have been using it for centuries. In the age of Dragons, they were the true masters of the form. Dragons, primarily relied on Elemental Magic to send the majority of their attacks. As a result, Elemental Magic is truly a facet of intrigue for the critical thinker. Most mages find Elemental Magic to be the easiest form of magic to practice out of the wide plethora of options they have. Etymology The roots of the term Elemental Magic, simply have none. But in ancient times, the draconic word, "Animosa de Elementum" was typically used. After a few years of researching the etymology; the magic's original name translated out to "Animation of Elements." However this term isn't entirely accurate. Since Elemental Mages do not specifically alter or animate the elements they control. Moreso pushing their control over their element of their choice is a far more accurate example than this misleading term. Present Day Elemental Magic still, remains to this day to be heavily widespread and popular. Many newer mages often make use of this powerful form due to it's ease of learning. In addition to that it is, heavily accessible, and practically any mage with the will to seek out this magic can. With ease at that too. Many elemental mages are often seen in circles; studying their element so they can further better understand it. These circles are also known to be deadly mages in terms of combining their elemental magics. Specifics of Elemental Magic Elemental Magic knows five different deviations and branches of magic. These branches are often, however, selected or handpicked by a mage to specialize in one form. This is primarily because they wish to elevate their understanding of the magic to greater length. However, mages who've mastered all five deviations do indeed exist. These mages are often heralded as Elementalists. Mages typically choose to master two or three of the magics on average. The mages below can also be combined, single handedly or with the help of others to form, new and stronger effects. Pyromancy The hand and breath of the dragons. Pyromancy is the first and most commonly seen deviation of Elemental Magic. It is commonly used by many mages. Pyromancy offers a plethora of abilities. Beginner pyromancers are often able to create small fireballs and set things on fire. Pyromancers are generally a more destructive lot. Pyromancy, unlike the other schools, will cause the caster's skin to harden to fire. Pyromancers who take a more physical style are often seen sending fists of fire towards enemies and the like. Higher level Pyromancers who've dedicated to the art are able to cast explosive fireballs, fire walls, torrents and fire storms, and is generally not limited. Casting pyromancy is also rather quickly done. Aquamancy Perhaps the most interesting out of the five. Aquamancy allows the mage to lift water and move it around in the air, change the flow of water and alter it on a molecule-level. Aquamancers can alter their magic to a greater degree then any other of the five. Aquamancers can launch torrents of water at people, at high speeds to knock them back and even stun them. Furthermore Aquamancers are able to boil their water to extreme degrees and send bolts of boiling water at enemies to burn them, or in reverse, deviate into more icy powers. Aquamancers can freeze and create surface frost on water and walls. They can control ice as well. Lastly, Aquamancers are able to walk on water, trough a method of pseudo solidification, they can ride waves and move freely in water as they please. They are able to form whips and tendrils of water to grab thing and harm others. Lesser seen is the art of enchanting or imbuing water with magical essence to heal or purify. Aeromancy Aeromancy is the art of altering and changing the atmosphere. Aeromancers are capable of sending powerful gusts of wind at people to stagger them. Some Aeromancers are even able to lift people up in the air and perform pseudo telekinesis. Aeromancers are able to send wind that can knock someone that weighs 160 to 2000 lbs depending on skill level. They are truly masters of their form and can stagger back even the most sturdy warriors with great torrents of wind. Advanced aeromancers are also able to call upon wind storms by altering air pressure and power. Those who remain even more dedicated to their form can launch extremely pressurized bolts and gusts of wind at people. Aeromancers are strongest in an environment with rocks. They can easily stirr up wind tornadoes and launch debris at their enemies mercilessly, leaving them at their whim. Aeromancers also develop a hypersensitivity to wind currents and can very often detect approaching enemies without seeing them, just by the change in atmospheric density. Terramancy Terramancy is the practice of altering natural rocks and minerals within the earth to a mage's whims. Terramancers are probably the most sturdy and enduring lot of mages which practice Elementalism. Terramancers not only can raise, and shoot rocks, and even boulders at their enemy of great proportions; but they can terraform the environment and shape it to their will. Terramancers often raise spikes of earth at their enemies, piercing them if they are not quick enough. Terramancers are a lot that should not be trifled with. Terramancers can also alter minerals and refine gems to extreme levels. Even further, the most peculiar part of Terramancers is that they can 'store' mana in various crystals to use in case of dire emergencies. Terramancers, are, possibly some of the strongest Elemental Magic users. Terramancers are also known to form, "rock fists" and launch them or using them as a weapon. Even rock bodies can be formed as a shell of protection for the Elementalist. Electromancy Electomancy, the last and final sect of Elemental Magic. Arguably the most dangerous form of magic. Electromancers practice the art of discharging their mana into electric current and shooting it with a static pulse. Electromancers are able to discharge electric lightning (static) from their fingertips and shoot it at foes within a second. They are, very deadly, but their magic is nothing short of suicidal. Many stories tell of electromancers overloading their magic circuits and killing themselves in the process. Some electromancers of more advanced levels are able to summon raw bolts of true lightning from the sky and onto their enemies. Electromancy requires extensive target practicing, as bolts tend to be; inaccurate in most cases. Dangers of Elemental Magic Elemental Magic or Elementalism has a plethora of dangers. First and foremost the mage is not immune to their own element. The exception being Pyromancers, but this is only when they're casting. When a pyromancer sets a house on fire he will not be able to walk inside of it unless he is casting magic actively as he walks. Electromancers are not immune to electrical overload or accidentally striking themselves with lightning. Aquamancers are not immune to the scalding of their water or hypothermia, they must travels in warm waters. Terramancers are not immune to the sheer impact of rocks and whatnot; unless they've formed a shield or barrier. Limitations of Elemental Magic Furthermore, Elemental Mages cannot summon their element out of thin air.''' '''The only exception to the summoning rule is Electromancy and Pyromancy, Aeromancers, Terramancers and Aquamancers must have the element already present. Else they must bring it or carry it with them on hand. This magic is very versatile and similar to bending; it can be used in a martial, physical attacking style, but not at a high level. You may also not instantly cast elemental magic. It must take a minimum of two emotes to cast unless you are a Master of the form you've picked or a Master Elementalist. We advise that you become a master of Elementalism after an entire week of using Elemental Magic. Category:Magic Category:Dragon Magic Category:Written by Ryan Category:Custom Races Category:Roleplay